


The orphans of binary

by tallpaleandanxious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bullying, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Orphans, Parent-Child Relationship, and leia is a know it all who can speak 10 million languages, and some droid based discrimination, artoo knows more about life than a droid should, but its only minor, feat leia owning some tough guys at poker, luke has abandonment issues, mostly from threepios POV because he doesn't get enough love, padme isn't dead just in stasis, so he has a lot of trouble dealing with the past, the robots don't know what love is trope because it's my favourite, threepio is clueless as usual, threepio never had his memory wiped for plot reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpaleandanxious/pseuds/tallpaleandanxious
Summary: C-3P0 possessed the ability to translate millions of languages. He had databases on countless different societies and cultures and protocols for every possible social construct. But now as he gazed at the tiny sleeping forms it occurred to him that nothing he’d encountered before had baffled him quite so much. They were so incomplete... so fragile, so new. It was strange to think that his old master Anakin had, in a way, created them. Just as he had created C-3P0. Anakin had given both himself and these children the gift of life. Whatever the past he was still their maker, and it was C-3P0’s duty to serve the family he’d left behind.Based on an au from somebody on Tumblr whose URL I forgot, where Luke and Leia were raised by C-3P0 and R2-D2 instead of being separated at birth. I couldn’t stop thinking about the two droids being gay robot dads so I wrote this.  Threepio is completely clueless but he tries. Artoo just gets on with it. Also Padme doesn’t die because maternity care in space doesn’t suck.I don’t write fics often, and my knowledge of star wars is a bit patchy at best, so any comments, criticisms or feedback would be much appreciatedI love these dumb droids with all my heart.





	The orphans of binary

** Prologue  **

‘But sir, if I may object, I hardly think this is appropriate.’ Said C-3P0 urgently, his metal feet clicking on the floor as he struggled to keep pace with his master. ‘I was programmed for diplomacy and etiquette not _babysitting.’_

‘You forgot to mention panicking and being pernickety...’ R2-D2 added helpfully. ‘If you ask me those are your primary functions.’

‘My primary functions are no concern of yours!’ Said C-3P0 crossly.

‘It won’t be a permanent arrangement.’ Said obi wan calmly. ‘Just until Padme is sufficiently recovered to be taken out of stasis.’

‘And how long will that take?’

‘Healing requires patience Threepio. It could be a few years, maybe more.’

‘A few years?! Surely it would be much more appropriate for them to be raised by a life form that was the same species? Or at the very least organic?!   Couldn’t you take them to their aunt and uncle on Tatooine? I served them for many years and I can assure you....’

Obi wan put up a hand to silence him. ‘That was a possibility. But they have their hands full with the ranch and a young daughter of their own.’

‘Well then wouldn’t it be better for you to do it? I mean myself and R2-D2 will help all we can of course but I really do think with your experience it would be easier...’

Obi wan sighed. He looked older now C-3P0 thought.  His dark hair was now streaked with grey, and his face bore the worn, tired look of a man who’d seen too much too young.  ‘My place is with the alliance Threepio. The empire may have retreated for now, but they are only biding their time, waiting for the right moment to strike.  And when that day comes I’d rather see those children safe in some forgotten corner of the galaxy than caught in the middle of a war. They need a dependable, caring family not a martyr, and I can’t think of anyone more dependable than the two of you.’ He paused to look C-3P0 directly in the eye.   ‘Padme certainly seemed to think so.’

 ‘Come on Threepio!’ R2-D2 bleeped ‘It’ll be fun!’

‘That’s not quite the word I’d choose.’ Thought C-3P0, although he was flattered by his master’s words despite himself.

By now they had reached the medical bay. Obi wan stepped through the door and beckoned the droids to follow him. ‘Threepio, you are programmed for android-human relations are you not?’

‘Yes sir.’

He stopped in front of a pair of incubators which had been placed unassumingly at end of the room. ‘Well it doesn’t get any more human than this.’ He said beaming. ‘R2-D2, C-3P0, meet Luke and Leia.’

  C-3P0 possessed the ability to translate millions of languages. He had databases on countless different societies and cultures and protocols for every possible social construct. But now as he gazed at the tiny sleeping forms it occurred to him that nothing he’d encountered before had baffled him quite so much. They were so incomplete... so fragile, so new. It was strange to think that his old master Anakin had, in a way, created them. Just as he had created C-3P0. A tinge of regret passed through his circuits then. Anakin had given both himself and these children the gift of life. The kind man he had been might be long gone, but parts of him still remained. Living on in the DNA of his children. Whatever the past he was still their maker, and it was C-3P0’s duty to serve the family he’d left behind.

‘Hey solder brain give me a leg up will you?’ Said R2-D2.  His bleeps rolling together into a string disgruntled binary. ‘Unless you think I should spend a little longer staring at this wall.’

‘All right all right!’  Muttered C-3P0, lifting the little droid onto a nearby box so he could get a better view.

‘By the way the motor in your left leg is squeaking something dreadful. You really could do with an oil.’

‘Well that’s hardly my fault. Maybe you should...’

C-3P0 was about to give his companion a sound telling off when one of the infants, no doubt rather disgruntled at having it’s slumber interrupted, began to yell with enough volume to make his sensors ache.

‘Oh now look what you’ve done. You’ve upset them!’ He cried, clamping his hands on either sides of his head. ‘Haven’t I told you to be more careful...but do you listen...’

But R2-D2 was far too distracted to take any notice. ‘They’re so disgusting and LOUD!!’ He said, positively crackling with excitement. ‘WE HAVE TO KEEP THEM!!’

‘Oh! Don’t be absurd! They aren’t just bits of junk for you to tinker with you know. They’re living things. They’re _different_.’  

He turned again to look at them.  The leftmost one had now gone quite red in the face from crying. They were different alright. More different than he could ever properly comprehend. They didn’t yet speak any language that he could decipher. They couldn’t walk or run or dance. They didn’t think complex thoughts or feel complex emotions. And they certainly didn’t have any _manners_. They were helpless. Completely and utterly helpless. But they wouldn’t stay that way. Droids, C-3P0 knew, were fixed. Destined to remain unchanging, from the second they were activated until they day they broke down, or had their memories wiped. But unlike him, these tiny scraps of humanity were never still. They where in a constant state of flux. Always changing and growing and learning. They weren’t defined by how they started life. They could become people. They could become anything. All they needed was someone to teach them...

‘It can’t be that hard...’ said R2-D2. As though reading his mind. ‘You just gotta Feed em, clothe em, and make sure they don’t die. That’s only three things, I’m sure even you could cope with that.’

‘Perhaps’ Said C-3P0 softly. ‘After all humans do it all the time.’

 

** 8 years later  **

‘THREEPIOOoo LEIA HIT ME!’

‘I didn’t hit you. I was trying to put you in a wookie death hold but you keep moving.’

‘Oh do be quiet both of you!’ Said C-3P0 crossly. ‘It’s hard enough trying to do this as it is without my sensors being overloaded by your constant bickering.’ 

‘Ha!’ Said Leia folding her arms in an act of defiance. ‘It’s not my fault Luke is such a wuss.’

‘I know you are but what am I!’ Sneered Luke his words a flurry of one’s and zeroes. Causing R2-D2 let out a series of frantic beeps which, to the untrained ear, sounded much like laughter. It always amused him when the children spoke in binary.  ‘Yeah kid you tell her!’

‘R2-D2! In case you’ve forgotten you were supposed to be keeping them occupied, not encouraging them.’ Said C-3P0 in exasperation. ‘Mistress Leia, Master Kenobi didn’t teach you that just so you could terrorise your brother.’

‘But!’

‘No buts. Unless you want to do the dishes yourself.’

‘So not fair.’ Leia grumbled as she went off to sulk in the corner.

She really should learn to control herself thought C-3P0, perhaps those lessons with Master Kenobi were a good idea, and he always said training was a good way to learn discipline. He ran his thumb along a stubborn bean stain. On the other hand perhaps not. It seemed no amount of discipline would make either of them eat their greens. C-3P0 didn’t exactly relish doing dishes at the best of times, the soap always made everything so slippery and hard to grasp with his unyielding metal fingers. They had a dishwasher of course, but it had broken down when Luke had ‘accidentally’ wedged something strange in the inlet. He had been badgering Artoo to take a look at it for weeks now. But the maker knows he and Master Luke would rather take apart the speeder engine for the fortieth time than do anything helpful. And now there was a rather large pile of broken dishes in the trash compactor.

‘Hey Artoo look at this picture I drew.’ Luke pleaded.

‘What’s that?’ R2-D2 replied. ‘A blue potato?’

‘No silly it’s you.’

‘Oooooh..!’ the astromech let out a long bleep of recognition. ‘Then this must be Threepio, I’d know that clueless face anywhere... and this must be.....Wait, why is Leia sitting in the bottom of a pit?’

‘She’s sulking.’ Said Luke matter-of-factly ‘like now. All the best artists draw from life you know.’

‘Of course they do kiddo.’

‘I’m gonna draw a speeder next! A really good one with six thrusters...or nine...’

‘That doesn’t sound very realistic too me.’ Said C-3P0. ‘Most speeders only have one.  Unless you’re talking about the ones in pod races but that’s another category of....’

‘There’s no point in drawing from life if you can’t improve it eh kiddo?’ bleeped R2-D2 stopping him mid-sentence.

‘Exactly’ said Luke ‘That’s why I drew Leia in a pit.’

‘YOU SCRUFFY LOOKING NERF HERDER!!’ Cried Leia leaping to her feet.

‘That’s quite enough!’ Said C-3P0 before they could start another argument. ‘It’s getting late and I need to recharge, so you should both be off to bed.’

‘Awww...but..!’

‘If you brush your teeth now I’ll show you the Falcon schematics again.’ bleeped R2-D2 encouragingly. ‘How bout that?’

‘Ugghhh ok...’Said Luke sliding out of his chair and skulking off with R2-D2 at his heels.

‘You too mistress Leia.’ Said C-3P0 addressing the back of her head. Evidently she wasn’t done sulking quite yet.

‘But...whhhhhyyyyyy...’ She wined. Her mouth turning downward into a pout. ‘I’m not even tired. ‘

 ‘All droids have to recharge every so often, or we run out of power and stop working. Remember?’ Said C-3P0. ‘And all humans need to sleep... Especially at your age. Otherwise you won’t develop properly.’

‘I know that, but it still doesn’t explain why it _has_ to be that way.’ said Leia. ‘You can talk like me. You feel happy when you do something you like.  You get sad when things go wrong.  You even have arms and legs and a head like I do.’ Her gaze fell to the spot that R2-D2 had so recently occupied. ’Well one of you does anyway’ she added. ‘I don’t understand what makes you so different.’

‘Mistress Leia, if you are trying to delay the inevitable by asking questions it isn’t going to work.’

‘That isn’t what I meant, but I guess it doesn’t matter.’ She said getting up to leave. ‘G’night Threepio.’

‘Now wait a moment...’Said C-3P0, the last thing he meant to do was discourage her. Even if he was down to his emergency reserves. Despite his limited experience, even he could tell that both Luke and Leia were particularly smart for their age, perhaps a good deal Smarter than he was. And they were so eager. Everything was new and interesting to them every moment became another question to be answered. Which C-3P0 did, to varying degrees of success? He knew it was part of his responsibilities as a parent to teach them, but his programming wasn’t really adaptable enough for such complicated discussions, and all too often his attempts to satisfy their curiosity only invite more questions than they answered. Sometimes it felt like however many data banks he searched, however many subroutines he ran he could never get it quite right. Some things were simply outside his realm of understanding.

 ‘Droids like us were made in a factory’ said C-3P0. ‘Out of circuits and metal parts. And we run on electricity because it’s more efficient that way. Humans on the other hand get their energy by burning the food they eat, not from electricity directly.’  Before adding quickly. ‘Which by the way is VERY dangerous to humans so don’t you go poking around the recharge stations. If you went and got yourself electrocuted I simply couldn’t live with myself...’

‘But if droids are made in a factory...and we aren’t droids, then how were we made?’ There was a smash as a dish hit the floor. 

 

‘Oh dear oh dear, why is it that whenever humans say anything it’s always at the worst possible time...’ C-3P0 thought to himself as he swept up the last remnants of the broken dish. He’d sent Leia to bed in the hopes of avoiding anymore awkward questions, but even though she’d gone a twinge of anxiety still remained, niggling at the back of his emotion chip like a loose connection. It was an uncomfortably familiar emotion, indeed it seemed to be a quirk of his particular code that he was scarcely without it in some form or another. He sometimes wondered if it was a trait he shared with other protocol droids or if it was particular to him. An unfortunate side effect perhaps, due to being constructed from a selection of spare parts. It was the same feeling he’d had the first time he set foot on a starship, and when he’d first set eyes on Luke and Leia some eight years ago. It was the feeling of doubt.

He paused for a moment and stared out the kitchen window. The Twin suns hung heavy in the twilight. Their dying rays reflecting pink streaks in his golden skin.

Things had been alright up to now, granted at times he’d been stretched to his limits. He doubted his left leg would ever work the same again ... But between his own knowledge of human behaviour and R2-D2’s knack for solving problems (but not alas his attitude to health and safety, he would insist on leaving tools about the place) they had coped.  Master Kenobi had found them this neat little house on this backwater planet. They had plenty of money, thanks to a long forgotten bank account owned by  Master Anekin. Master Kenobi had even supplied them with plentiful data on the proper care of human children, and to these efforts they had grown and thrived. But now they were getting older it was no longer enough just to and feed and clothe them. They needed something else. They needed to learn what it meant to be human. They needed to be loved. And that was something C-3P0 really wasn’t sure that an out of date protocol droid and a slightly rusty astromech could provide them.

 ‘If you break anymore of those dishes then pretty soon they’ll be eating scrambled eggs out of their shoes.’ Bleeped R2-D2 as he trundled past.  He had expected his companion to return his fire with some pithy insult. But when none came he stopped.

‘You’re not malfunctioning are you?’ He asked. A note of concern flickering amongst the static.  ‘It’s not like you to be lost for words.’

‘Oh it’s nothing really.’  C-3P0 replied as he packed the Broom back in the cupboard.

‘I was just thinking they’re growing up so fast.’

‘Well ageing is something that humans have a tendency to do yes.’ Bleeped R2-D2.  ‘Unless someone has found a cure for that that I haven’t heard of.’

‘I was quite aware of that thank you.’ C-3P0 said sharply. ‘But... Leia already knows so many languages I can hardly keep up with her. And master Luke well....’ He looked down at his feet. ‘He’s getting to be so much like his father...’

‘Well that’s hardly surprising given their related.’

C-3P0 ignored him and carried on. ‘They’re beginning to realise that we’re not like them, that this situation isn’t....’ C-3P0 turned to face him, his round eyes burning like torches in the fading light. ‘It isn’t normal.’

‘Who cares if it is?’  Scoffed R2-D2.  ‘You protocol droids are all so obsessed with how humans do things. You forget there’s more than one way to build a starship.’

‘Perhaps....’said C-3P0 letting out a simulated sigh. ‘But starships don’t ask questions. Questions I’m really not sure we’re qualified to answer.’

 ‘We can only tell them the truth.’ Said R2-D2 moving a little closer. ‘It’s always worked before.’

‘But what if we don’t know what the _truth_ is.’ he said softly. ‘What are we going to do if they ask us about life? Or death? Or..... _love?_ We’re droids Artoo. What do we know about anything?’

 _‘Much more than you think.’_ Thought R2-D2 to himself. 

 

‘Are you quite sure this is safe?’ Said C-3P0 as they picked their way through the crowd. The more he looked at the hustle and bustle the more he wished he hadn’t. It seemed every suspect looking neer-do-well on this backwater planet had gathered in this particular part of town. ‘This place hardly looks fit for man or droid’ said he said scanning the scene nervously. ‘Never mind two small children...’

‘Keep your head on, Threepio!’ bleeped R2-D2. ‘It’ll be fine. I only bought you along to translate. Since you’re the one who’s been nagging me to fix the dishwasher for the past month I think it’s the least you can do.’

‘When I said fix the dishwasher I did not mean go and buy parts of some dodgy dealer on the black market.’ Said C-3P0 his metallic voice rich in indignation.

‘Cool! That guy has robot arm!’ Piped Luke.

‘That’s true but you shouldn’t point it out.’  Said C-3P0 leading him away before he could say anything else.

‘Why?’

‘Because it isn’t polite. Really R2-D2 this is hardly the appropriate place for... Leia? Come here at once! What have I told you about hustling strangers?!’

‘Awww but I was winning.’ Said Leia, who had seated herself at a table with some rather imposing gentlemen in the middle of a card game. ‘You better count yourselves lucky boys!’ She said, hopping down from her seat.  ‘One more round and even your great grandkids would be in debt.’

C-3P0 was thankful when at last they found what they had been looking for. A small tent, slightly apart from the others, scrap and rusting parts stacked in tottering heaps outside. And in the centre of the chaos sat a small blue creature aimlessly poking at a motor with a screwdriver.  

‘Ah my friends! What brings you to Watto eh?’ He said rising from his seat. The furiously flapping wings on his back contrasting strangely with the oily insincerity of his expression. ‘Whatever you need...we have only the best scrap here...’ C-3P0 faltered. He was sure there was something familiar about this creature.... but whatever directory he searched his memory came up blank. All of a sudden he felt something bump into him with a jolt. ‘We’re not here to grow rust you know.’ Bleeped R2-D2. ‘Get on with it.’

‘Ah…yes…’ Said C-3P0 putting on his most diplomatic voice. ‘We are looking for a domestic water pump, model 1269.’

Watto rubbed his hands together greedily. ‘Lucky for you I have just one in stock. Very good condition. But it won’t be cheap.’ He rose a little higher in the air so he drew level with C-3P0’s face. ‘Water is not common here. There are many in need of pumps.’

‘I can assure you that we are more than capable of paying.’ Said C-3P0 warily. There was something in his tone that he didn’t quite care for. Watto looked him up and down with the same critical eye as a butcher looking at a piece of meat.  ‘ _Perhaps_...’ he said doubtfully. ‘But judging by the state of you, it doesn’t look like your master has many funds. Otherwise he could afford better droids...eh?’ He poked C-3P0 with his screwdriver as he said this causing him to stumble backwards. ‘Maybe...I can do your master a deal.’ He added thoughtfully. ‘One rusty protocol droid in exchange for the pump eh?’

‘Who does this over sized banta fly think he is!?’ Bleeped R2-D2 in outrage. ‘I’m the only one who gets to call you rusty! Tell him where to go Threepio!’

C-3P0 straightened himself out and did his best to look confident, even though his circuits felt distinctly rattled. He was used to being addressed in such a manner. He was only a machine after all. But after so long taking care of Luke and Leia, he’d gotten rather used to his role as a parental figure rather than a servant.  Sometimes it wasn’t easy to be reminded of the way things really were. ‘My apologies Sir, but I’m sure master Luke and mistress Leia will tell you we are not for sale, now if we could get back to the matter...’

But watto merely laughed. ‘You are referring to those puny humans you were with!? They must be more foolish than most of their species. I saw them wander off 10 minutes ago.’

But before C-3P0 had a chance to reply the dust chocked air was pierced by a scream. Poor C-3P0 nearly jumped out of his casing. Instinctively he turned around to check that the children were still beside him but sure enough, his sensors met only empty space. Horror flooded his circuits. Overriding every subroutine with a tidal wave of panic. ‘ARTOO! THEY’RE GONE! You were supposed to be watching them!’

‘So were you!’

‘How could I when I busy was negotiating on your behalf..!? Please excuse us.’ He said hurriedly before legging it as fast as his stiff joints allowed ‘Oh do come on Artoo!’

It didn’t take them long to figure out where the children had got to.  Across the street from the market was a rather well-to-do looking human woman accompanied by a boy of about Luke and Leia’s age, and a rather beaten up r2 unit. It looked to be a considerably newer model than R2-D2, but it was covered in so many layers of rust and peeling paint it was quite difficult to tell. Attached to it was a restraining bolt. A restraining bolt which Luke and Leia were attempting fruitlessly to remove. The woman didn’t seem too pleased about this, as she was yelling at them with such fury that even C-3P0 had a hard time trying to decipher her words.

‘Oh dear, I do apologise!’ Said C-3P0 ‘Really...Master Luke…Leia? I thought you knew better than to go around tampering with other people’s property.’

‘But we were only trying to...!’ They began in unison but C-3P0 put up his hands. ‘I don’t want to hear it!’ He said grabbing them both by the wrist before they could get into any more trouble. In truth he didn’t really want to tell them off, he was quite aware of what must be going through their minds, but if they were to get out of this unscathed then he had to do what social convention required. He glanced down at the woman’s own son who was now glaring at them from behind the safety of his mother.  ‘You know how children are.’ He said in an attempt to find some common ground. ‘They can be such a handful. I trust your property hasn’t been damaged in any way?’ But the woman didn’t reply. She simply stared at the children then at R2-D2 and C-3P0 and back again and as she did so her expression slowly slid from fury to complete and utter disdain.  ‘These urchins are in _your_ care?’  She said, her voice dripping with incredulity.  ‘Yes miss, you see my master thought it would be best if...’

‘No wonder they display such an appalling lack of respect.’ She continued apparently pretending not to hear him. ‘How any parent could be so selfish and irresponsible as to place their children in the care of _droids_... it defies belief. Childcare isn’t something to be outsourced to _machines_.’

‘I’ll outsource her in a minute if she’s not careful!’ Bleeped R2-D2 angrily. His tiny body a symphony of whirring mechanised rage.  Anger didn’t come so easily to C-3P0. It was after all in his nature to be compliant to those he served, but now something in him seemed to flicker hot and bright. The children seemed to feel the same, as they both ran over to R2-D2 and clung to him, as though determined to protect him. But the woman simply shot them one last dirty look before turning to leave.  ‘Come Tobias!’ she said haughtily. ‘We have to get to the scrap merchants before it closes.’ As they passed the battered r2 unit let out a single beep. It was a sad sound. Far too Scrambled and fuzzy with static to be decoded, but it’s meaning was clear. ‘ _Thanks for trying.’_

 

Both children were oddly silent on the journey home. Normally C-3P0 would have gladly given his right arm for them to sit quietly and behave themselves, but now that they were it seemed almost unnatural.  Their faces, usually so expressive, every emotion lighting them up like neon, were now staring blankly out the window. The silence only broken by the humming of the engine.

‘Are you angry with us?’ Asked Leia finally.  She sounded hesitant. Twiddling her thumbs as if she wasn’t sure she was saying the right thing.

‘Angry?’ Said C-3P0. ‘Why do you think we would be angry?’

‘From Before.’ She replied.  ‘That droid was struggling because he had a restraining bolt stuck to him.’

‘So we tried to take it off but we couldn’t and then that woman got mad at us.’ Luke added.

‘And then you came and you were mad at us too.’ Said Leia sadly. ‘Did we do something wrong?’

‘Woah there kiddo!’ Said R2-D2.  ‘We aren’t mad at you. C-3P0 isn’t really even capable of being angry... annoying yes...’

‘Speak for yourself.’ Said C-3P0.

 ‘But mad? At you? Never. You did everything you could to help someone in need. That’s what all good Jedi knights do.’ 

‘But if we did the right thing then why did we get yelled at?’ Asked Leia. C-3P0 and R2-D2 exchanged looks. They both knew all to well about restraining bolts.

‘Droids may be independent beings. We may have personalities and thoughts and feelings. But we are still only things.’ Said C-3P0 carefully. ‘We exist to serve a master. We are property. To be used however those who own us see fit.’

‘Even if they do treat you like a walking trash can.’ Said R2-D2 bitterly.

‘Some are admittedly better than others...’ Said C-3P0 doing his best to be tactful. He didn’t always share R2-D2’s sarcasm when it came to humans. On the whole he was very fond of them and he liked to help them as best he could. But as his systems accessed memories of all the masters he had served. All the orders he had taken. All that he had been through. He couldn’t help but feel a little sad. For as much as he’d been pushed around, picked on and yelled at, he was still one of the lucky ones. His thoughts turned to that beat up r2 unit, who’d been so unceremoniously carted off to a fate that was less than certain. Proof if ever it were needed, that to be pushed around was a droids lot in life.

 ‘We are made to serve after all.’ Said C-3P0, to himself as much as the others. ‘It’s why we exist. There is comfort in that.’

‘Well I still think it sucks.’ Said Luke folding his arms. ‘Nobody should be treated like that.’

‘Exactly.’ Said Leia. ‘Especially not Artoo and Threepio. They’re family.’

‘ _Family_?’ Thought C-3P0 in surprise. They saw R2-D2 and himself as family? Well perhaps it was only natural. After all they were the closest thing that the children had to parents...But this whole arrangement was just a matter of necessity. R2-D2 and himself were simply following the wishes of their master, and any attachment the children may feel towards them was simply a result of the circumstances. But despite what he told himself he couldn’t help but be reminded of old memories from long ago...of a time when he’d been so new he didn’t even have a name. He opened his system information folder, and scanned to the part which read.

Cybot Galactica Protocol Droid Class 3

Model No. C-3P0

Reg. Anekin Skywalker

Anekin had once told him that he’d been given the number -3p0 because C-3P0 was the third member of the Skywalker family, after Anekin himself and his mother. He’d been called a lot of other things since...machine, merchandise, servant, idiot, occasionally even friend, but never family. Not once. Until today. C-3P0 allowed a spark of joy light up his pathways in spite of himself.  He had to admit he’d forgotten how much he liked the sound of it, even if it couldn’t possibly be true. 

 

C-3P0 let his motors relax as the electrons flowed through his system. Just a trickle at first, but growing ever faster until they became a torrent, then a flood coursing through the wires.  Filling his burnt transistors, and worn out circuits with the sweet spark that was life. His head sagged a little in relief.  He had been running low on power all day, but what with one thing and another he’d scarcely had a moment spare. Thankfully Artoo had taken the children out shopping so he had the house to himself, for a little while at least.

He was just debating whether to power himself down for a while, when he heard the sound of a door slam, followed by the shouts of some familiar voices.

‘You’re home early.’ Said C-3P0, hastily unplugging himself so he could go out to greet them. ‘I wasn’t expecting you to be back for another hour at least...’ But as his sensors came to rest on the children’s ashen faces he paused. ‘Oh my...Is everything alright?’

‘Luke may have got himself into a _teeensy_ bit of trouble.’ Bleeped R2-D2 cautiously.

Leia kicked him in the side with a clang.

‘What!! I have to tell him something.’

‘Something like, oh I don’t know  ... _a lie_. Now he’s going to start asking questions.’

‘I don’t need you guys to cover for me!’ Luke spat angrily.  ‘Not then and not now.’

C-3P0 watched this exchange in complete bafflement. Confusion and anxiety rising in him like a tide. He stared at each of them in turn. Analysing their body language in an attempt to find a reasonable explanation for their sudden strange behaviour. But all he discovered was a rapidly developing bruise on the side of Luke’s face. ‘Master Luke, you’re _damaged_!’ He said his voice brimming with concern. ‘Can one of you please explain just what in the stars is going on?’

‘Told you.’ Said Leia pointedly. ‘Now you’ve set him off.’

R2-D2 gave a long bleep of defeat.  ‘Luke got himself into a fight, apparently that kid we ran into the other day has taken a disliking to him.’

‘It was that boy whose droid we tried to rescue...’ Said Leia. ‘Artoo bumped into him and when we tried to apologise he started calling us names. I told him to stop but he wouldn’t listen so Luke punched him. It was kind of awesome actually.’ She said a sly grin crossing her features. Luke glared at her ‘Until he hit him back that is.’ She added.

‘Master Luke? Why would you do such a thing? Said C-3P0 in disbelief. ‘You know better than to go around starting fights. It isn’t proper.’

But Luke simply scowled at the floor tiles, his hands balled up into tense white fists. ‘ _Oh dear_.’ Thought C-3P0. What was it master Kenobi used to say at times like these? He bent down awkwardly on one knee so he could meet Luke face to face, and as he did so he was surprised to find the boy struggling to hold back tears. C-3P0’s own sense of disappointment melted a little.  Perhaps there was more to this than his programming could explain.

‘It isn’t right to raise your fist in anger.’ He said, more gently this time. ‘Combat is a tool for defence, not violence. You know that?’

‘But I didn’t start it.’ Luke sniffed.  ‘It’s all that other boys fault.  He thinks he’s so much better than us, just because we... because I....’

‘Because you what?’ Asked C-3P0 searchingly.

‘Because we’re not like him.’ Luke sobbed, hot fat tears rolling down his face. ‘Because we don’t have a family like he does.’

‘Woah there kiddo!’ bleeped R2-D2 ‘That’s not true. You’ve got me an Threepio, and Leia...

‘But I and Leia are _orphans_....You’re not our real family... Not really. C-3P0 said it himself. You’re only Machines... made of circuits and wires and bits of metal. To be owned and used and thrown away when you’re not wanted.’

‘Master Luke! Please try to understand.’ Said C-3P0.  ‘This was never meant to happen. You were only left with us because your parents....’

‘Because they didn’t want us.’

‘No...No if you would only listen.’

‘Why should I!  You’re not my parents!  You’re not even people! You’re THINGS! You’re ...no better than the broken dishwasher....’

C-3P0 heard Leia gasp, but his sensors were locked by Luke’s gaze. His eyes alight with hurt and accusations.  ‘You’re just a couple of dumb droids...’He cried. ‘You don’t know anything!’ And he turned and fled, his words echoing after him as he ran down the corridor.

‘Luke!’ Cried Leia, running after him. ‘Wait! Luke..!’

‘Oh dear...’ Said C-3P0. ‘I’ll go and try to reason with him.’ But R2-D2 moved in front of him blocking his path. ‘Give the boy some space.’ He said. He needs time to think. 

 

C-3P0 sat at the kitchen table, a large bowl and a pile of sand pea pods in front of him. He was supposed to be shelling them, but owing to his less than perfect fine motor skills, most of them lay scattered across the table top.

‘Do you mind?’ Bleeped R2-D2 curtly as a wayward pea rolled past him, coming to rest among a collection of carefully arranged screws. ‘It’s hard enough to fix this blasted thing without you contaminating the components with vegetables.’

‘Well I didn’t ask you to start disassembling bits of machinery on my kitchen table.’ Replied C-3P0 indignantly. ‘Especially since you have an entire workshop to yourself.’ His words were sharp but his tone held a note of warmth. While it was true that Artoo did have a dedicated workshop for fixing things he only tended to use it for larger projects that wouldn’t fit in the confines of the house.  For smaller things he preferred to sit, as now, opposite C-3P0 at the kitchen table. C-3P0 wasn’t always pleased about this.  Oil stains were almost impossible to remove from the table top. But he tolerated that particular inconvenience because he had long suspected that the little droid enjoyed his company, and although he didn’t like to admit it, C-3P0 felt much the same in return.   

‘You can’t blame me for fixing the dishwasher.’ R2-D2 bleeped. ‘Not after you’ve been nagging me to fix it for the last six weeks...’

‘Six weeks three days and 15 hours actually.’  He replied flatly. While he had been quite enjoying teasing his friend, all the talk of kitchen appliances only reminded him of Luke’s sudden outburst. The boy’s words repeating through his circuits in a feedback loop of anxiety. Deep down, C-3P0 knew he hadn’t meant what he said. It was all just hot air, heated by the anger of a child who hadn’t fully learned to handle his own emotions, but it worried him all the same. Luke had always been a touch hot headed, but in all these years he couldn’t ever remember seeing him get so upset before. Perhaps, C-3P0 thought to himself, if he were human he would have known just what to do, just what to say, to make everything alright again. But then again if he were human, then maybe they wouldn’t be having this problem to begin with.

‘Do you think Luke will be alright?’ He asked suddenly. ‘I do hope we weren’t too hard on him.’

‘Nah! I wouldn’t worry.’  Said R2-D2. ‘He’s at a difficult age for humans. They both are. He’ll come around.’

‘I suppose he can’t stay angry forever...’ Said C-3P0 sadly. Sweeping the remaining wayward peas into the bowl. ‘I just wish I knew what to do for the best.... I thought I had protocols for every possible social situation... but you heard what Master Luke said. We’re not their parents. I don’t have the capacity to care for them like a human would.  I’m not programmed that way, and neither are you.’    C-3P0 picked up the bowl and stood up, but somehow he remained rooted to the spot, as though his feet were welded to the floor. ‘And I’m afraid that that’s the whole reason we are in this mess.’ He said. Addressing the bowl of peas as much as his friend.

R2-D2 studied him for a moment. He was quite used to C-3P0’s tendency for being overly dramatic. And under normal circumstances he took great pleasure in using this against him. But now it seemed there was something more to going on than just blind panic. He was strangely withdrawn somehow...Almost...quiet? R2-D2 new how deal with him when he got carried away with himself, but a quiet C-3P0? That wasn’t a side of him he’d ever seen before, and he really wasn’t sure how best to handle it. ‘Do you know why I tried so hard to convince you to take them in all those years ago...?’ He bleeped slowly. His lens looking C-3P0 directly in the eye.

‘I can’t say that I do....’  Said C-3P0, uncertainly.

‘...It was because I knew you would take good care of them. If only you had the courage to try.’

‘I don’t know how you could have come to that conclusion...’ Said C-3P0 in surprise. ‘I mean it’s hardly within either of our capabilities, look at the specifications...’

‘I knew because you’d done it before.’

‘Oh! Don’t be absurd!’ Said C-3P0. Setting the bowl down so he could confront him properly.  ‘I think I would remember something like that...honestly the things you come up with...you should have your circuits checked...’

 ‘I was talking about me.’ Bleeped R2-D2.  ‘Think about it. Think of all those times you pulled strings to make sure we stayed together, how many times you vouched for me, how much I know you worried when I was fighting in the war, how you let me follow you around everywhere even though I drive you completely nuts... all those little things. All those times you put my needs before yours... That’s what it means to care about someone. Threepio, that’s what love is!  Admit it! You love me!’ He bleeped. His words dissolving into peals of binary laughter. ‘And you love them too, I know you do. You wouldn’t be here stressing about it now if you didn’t.’

C-3P0 faltered backwards slightly. As old packets of code crackled into life.  Forgotten leftovers from lifetimes long since erased flooded his consciousness with a single dawning realisation...And it hit him. All at once. Like a brick wall.

 ‘I suppose I never thought of it that way.’ He said after a long silence. If they’d been human C-3P0 might have entwined Artoo’s hands in his, or put his arms around him. But they weren’t human. They were droids. All they had to give were rusting panels and seized up motors. But there was still one thing C-3P0 could do to express how he felt.  He placed his hand fondly on top of the little droid. His fingers neatly lining up with the patches on the thinning paintwork. Four fingers and a thumb.  Worn in by all the countless times that he’d placed it there before. It was a habit C-3P0 had had for as long as he could remember. Something he did whenever either one of them were in need of  comfort and reassurance, or Sometimes, very rarely, just because he wanted Artoo to know that he cared about him, that he needed him. They were both completely independent units, designed to carry out different functions, irrespective of who they might be with. There was no logical reason for them to be together. And yet, for some strange reason that only fate seemed to understand, they needed each other.  They were partners and together they made something greater than the sum of their parts.  ‘However did you become so knowledgeable about such matters?’ Said C-3P0 at last.

‘Going so long without having your memory wiped can do that to you.’ bleeped R2-D2.

 

C-3P0 wiped his eyes with the back of his oven mitt. The steam from the stew pot kept fogging up his sensors. Still he thought, casting a critical eye over the bubbling surface, at least it was done now. Or as done as he could tell given the temperature. As he could neither smell nor taste, cooking was a rather hit and miss process. Practice had helped. As did the possession of other senses that humans lacked. But all the same, Luke and Leia certainly had no trouble registering their complaints. It was at this moment that Leia’s face peeked cautiously around the door.  ‘Ah! Mistress Leia.’ Said C-3P0 ‘You’re just in time, could you please go and get Luke. Dinners almost ready.’

‘I can’t.’ Said Leia, her face deathly pale. ‘He’s gone.’

‘Gone? What do you mean gone?’

‘She means he isn’t here.’ Said R2-D2. ‘Surely you can work that out.’

‘He’s isn’t in his room?’ Said C-3P0 uneasily.

‘No. I’ve looked all over the house but I can’t find him anywhere. I was hoping he was with you.’

‘But I assumed he was with you...’ Said C-3P0, resisting the urge to panic.  ‘That can only mean...’ His vocoder trailed off into silence. He couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence. For once he was glad when R2-D2 interrupted him.

‘Leia, did he say anything to you the last time you saw him... Anything that might tell us where he went.’

Leia shook her head. ‘He was pretty upset... He just kept muttering things about droids and not having parents, over and over. I thought I’d managed to cheer him up a bit... But maybe he was just pretending.’ She sighed and picked at the hem of her sleeve. ‘This is a pretty dumb thing to do even for him.’

‘He must have tried to run away...’ Said C-3P0.  ‘I’ve heard of human children doing that sometimes when they get stressed, but I never thought Luke would be so reckless.. Oh...curse my programming... I knew I shouldn’t have been so hard on him...This is all my fault...’

‘It’s ok its ok....’ Bleeped R2-D2 soothingly. Although he had to admit that just this once, his friend had good reason to be worried.  The desert was no place for a small boy, alone and blinded by emotions he was too young to understand. But he also knew that Luke was a smart kid who could take care of himself.... _Probably_... ‘Worrying isn’t going to solve anything.’ He bleeped.  ‘What we need to do is find him, and we ain’t gonna do that till we start looking.’

 

So they did. Between them they scoured every inch of the surrounding desert, looking for any  tree or cave that would make a good hiding place for a small boy.   Luckily it hadn’t occurred to Luke to take the speeder, it was still safely tucked under a tarp in Atroo’s workshop, and fast as he was , C-3P0 knew he couldn’t have  travelled more than about a couple of miles on foot. Regardless of that small mercy, their investigations yielded nothing but old banta tracks and dead twigs. But still they carried on, until the light began to fade and C-3P0 had seen enough rocks to last several lifetimes. It was then that Leia, tired out from walking and struggling to see in the gathering dusk, slipped on the rocky ground and skinned her knee. She hadn’t wanted to go back, but C-3P0 had insisted on it. ‘This whole situation is ghastly enough as it is without you getting yourself hurt.’ He’d told her. ‘It’s bad enough that Luke is missing, but I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you too’.

‘But!’

‘Listen to Threepio.’ Said R2-D2. ‘This is no place for a malfunctioning human. ‘I’ll stay and look for Luke.’

‘Are you sure you’ll be alright out here by yourself?’ Asked C-3P0. He knew there were plenty of creatures out in the wastes that would be glad to come across a lone droid.

‘Don’t worry.’ Said R2-D2. ‘I’ve dealt with worse stuff than Jawas.’

‘ _That’s what I’m afraid of.’_ Thought C-3P0 to himself.

He carried Leia home, cleaned her wounds, and put her to bed. But despite her exhaustion her concern for her brother kept her from sleep.  C-3P0 did his best to reassure her, but that wasn’t an easy task given that he could barely manage convince himself.  It was a long time before tiredness caught up with her and C-3P0 finally found himself alone in a room with two beds, but only one child to sleep in them. It was then that he heard it. A sound.  High and feeble, and so soft that it was on the edge of even C-3P0’s heightened perception. But it was definitely there, and it seemed to be coming from the one place that C-3P0 had told Luke and Leia to never go. 

 

C-3P0 paused outside.  It was getting louder now. There was no doubt about it, whoever was making the noise was on the other side of that door. Cautiously, C-3P0 eased it open a crack, allowing a thread of golden light to spill through the gap. The thread swiftly widening into a river, which flowed over the heaps of mechanical detritus until it came to rest on the startled features of one Luke Skywalker. He had somehow managed to wedge himself between two charging stations. His tiny body huddled in a nest of wires. A tiny scrap of humanity in a sea of machines.

A few hours earlier, C-3P0 would have been quick to tell him   how reckless he had been. How the others had been out all night searching for him, how he’d almost fried his circuits from the worry.  But alongside the relief and the anxiety and every other one of the 7 billion emotions that were all fighting for control of his processors, was something else. Something he’d felt before, but he’d never been able to understand what it was. Until Now. Now everything was clear, and he knew exactly what he needed to do.  

Carefully, he sat down next to the boy. Although his joints bent so awkwardly under him that he didn’t so much sit as fall, his back hitting the wall with a clang. C-3P0 heard Luke stifle a laugh. ‘You’re not very good at being a person are you?’ He said. But despite the amusement in his voice, His eyes, still red and puffy from crying, were staring back at him with a look of steely resolve. Whatever it was that had upset him, it seemed he was determined to hide it.

‘Well perhaps that isn’t surprising.’ Said C-3P0 ‘It’s rather difficult to be something that you’re not.’

‘I know. You’re a droid.’ Said Luke sadly. ‘How could I forget.’

‘True. But whatever I may be, it’s still my job to take care of you.’ Said C-3P0 gently.  ‘Master Luke, you must know, whatever it is that may be going on, you can always tell me. I may not always understand the things that humans go through, but I can’t learn how best to help you if you don’t talk to me.’

‘But....you might tell me off.’ Replied Luke uncertainly.

‘I won’t. You have my word.’

Luke squirmed and hugged his knees, his mind caught between the desire to let go and the fear of what might happen if he did. Until at last, holding on became too much.  ‘That boy...’ He began, his voice barely more than a whisper. ‘The one from before... He said our parents got droids to look after us because they didn’t want us.  That they abandoned us...’ He turned to look C-3P0 in the eye. His face full of fear. ‘Why did they do that Threepio? Was it because of Leia? Was it because of ME? Did...did we do something wrong?’

‘Of course you didn’t...’ Said C-3P0 gently. ‘This entire situation was never of your making....’ He gave a long sigh, a sigh of sadness and regret. Regret that fate had deemed it necessary to play this particular hand of cards. ‘Your father....Well...he died shortly after you were born, and soon afterwards your mother became terribly ill and was put into stasis. She didn’t know how long she would be gone...So she asked R2-D2 and myself to take care of you in her absence... She left you with us because she wanted to make sure that you were safe. Not because she’d abandoned you.’

‘You mean she’s still alive...?’

‘In a sense yes.’ Said C-3P0 carefully. ‘But I’m afraid it could be many years before she recovers. If at all....’

‘Oh.’ Said Luke. A cloud passing over his momentarily brightened features.

C-3P0 felt a pang of guilt. He’d always known it would be hard for the children to learn about their past. And the boy had already been through so much. But he deserved to know as much as C-3P0 was permitted to tell him... even if it hurt.

‘Perhaps I should have told you sooner...’ C-3P0 continued. ‘But I didn’t want to be the barer of false hopes...’

‘No...It’s ok. A few hours ago I didn’t even know I _had_ a mother... I’m glad you told me.’

C-3P0 placed a comforting hand on Luke’s shoulder. ‘Master Luke...I’m not pretending for one moment that me or R2-D2 could ever replace her...But I want you to know,  we love you just as much as she did.’

‘Really?’ Said Luke in surprise.

‘Machines or not. We are still family.’

It surprised C-3P0, how easily the words came to him. How easy it was let slip something he once thought so impossible. But what surprised him most of all was how badly the boy needed to hear it for, without a word, he threw his small arms around his waist. C-3P0 was startled for a moment, unsure of how to process such a gesture, but after a moment he reached out to the boy, gently so as not to snag him on the sharp metal, and held him close.  It was such a uniquely human thing thought C-3P0, to be held by those who loved you. It was just one of the many things they did that he was were never made to comprehend. But for once that didn’t matter, for however big the difference between cells and circuits might be, C-3P0 was still Luke’s parent and Luke was still his son.   They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, although C-3P0 knew it couldn’t have been. A silence that was only broken when the sleepy shadow of Leia fell over them.

‘I thought I heard....Luke!’ she cried, running over to join him. For a moment it looked as though she was going to burst into tears. But instead she gave him a swift punch in the arm.

‘OW!! What are you doing!! ?’

‘That’s for being so stupid!’ She said crossly, and then she hugged him with such enthusiasm that they both fell over. ‘And that’s for coming home safe.’  

Two hours later and  R2-D2,  low on power and caked in dust, returned to find two children fast asleep between the charging stations. Beside them sat his partner. His friend. His other half.  Watching over them both contentedly. The golden droid looked up when he came in and R2-D2 met his wide eyed gaze with his own single lens. Neither of them needed to say anything. They simply understood. ‘ _You see..._ ’ thought R2-D2 to himself ‘ _I always knew you could._ ‘ 

 

** Epilogue  **

‘Are you sure that’s her...?’ Said Luke, whispering under his breath. ‘She looks a bit unsteady for a queen.’

‘Luke! Don’t say things like that. I think you’d be a bit shaky too if you’d been stuck in a tube for the last decade.’ Said Leia. Although even she had to admit it was a little hard to believe that the thin, frail looking women descending the ramp of the ship, an attendant supporting her on each side, could possibly be the great leader she’d heard so much about. But as Leia watched her emerge from the shadows and into the shining heat of Tatooine she began to think again. There was a certain air about her, a quietly demanding presence, a silent resolve that hinted to a greater strength than her weakened body may suggest. But there was gentleness too, for as she approached her gaunt features were softened by a smile. ‘C-3P0.’ She said warmly, taking his proffered hand. ‘And this must be R2-D2. You haven’t changed a bit.’

‘Queen Amidala.’ Said C-3P0 graciously. Pleased that he could finally exercise his talents for protocol. ‘How wonderful to see you again, I’m so glad that you’ve recovered.’

‘Well...I haven’t quite got my strength back yet. The counsel certainly wasn’t keen on allowing me to travel so soon, but I couldn’t wait any longer. 9 years is long enough after...and now that I’m well I don’t want to waste a moment...’ As she spoke, her gaze fell to the two youthful faces that were staring at her. They were both keeping their distance for the sake of politeness. But no amount of good manners could hide the curiosity written across their faces. Nor the slight turn of a mouth, the curve of a cheek, a certain glint in the eye. That spoke of something so instantly familiar and yet so different.

‘Can it be? ‘Said Padme, staring at them both in disbelief. ‘But they were only babies when I left them... are they...?’

‘I can assure you that they are.’ Said C-3P0, with more than a hint of pride. ‘Queen Padme, allow me to present, Master Luke and Mistress Leia.’  

‘Your majesty.’ Said Luke, shuffling forward and bowing bashfully. His face having turned a similar shade of red to the rock on which he stood. Leia did the same, although with considerably more aplomb than her brother.

‘Oh thank the stars!’ Said Padme, all semblance of formality forgotten as she hugged them both so tightly it seemed she wouldn’t ever let go. ‘I...I didn’t think I’d ever live to see this day.’ Her voice was cracked and fragile. A few tears fell onto the wool of Luke’s tunic, where they lay, sparkling in the desert sun. ‘And you’re both so grown up...’ She cupped both their faces in her hands and gazed at them with the same fierce, all consuming concern felt by most mothers, whatever their species. ‘How much of your lives must I have missed? How many birthdays...? I should have been there....how can you ever forgive me?’

 ‘But you’re here now.’ Said Leia ‘And It’s not like we were alone. Artoo and Threepio looked after us, and they were the best foster parents we could have asked for...right Luke.’

‘Uhhhh...yeah’ said Luke awkwardly. It was all he could manage, but as he said it he shot a meaningful glance at both droids, causing R2-D2 to bleep in return.

C-3P0 felt so proud he almost thought his solder might melt. ‘I can assure you R2-D2 and myself have been endeavoured to take good care of them, just as you instructed.’

 ‘Well, you both did wonderfully.’ Said Padme a flush of warmth lighting up her pale face. ‘I always knew you would....the resistance owes you both a great debt... As do I.’ and then, seemingly overcome with gratitude she embraced them both in turn.

‘Oh my,’ Said C-3P0 faltering a little at the unexpected gesture. ‘It was nothing really, I mean It wasn’t without its challenges, after all this was hardly the kind of thing we were programmed for but. I think we managed between us. Didn’t we Artoo?’

‘I’d stop there if I were you.’ Bleeped the familiar voice beside him. ‘I don’t think they’re listening anymore.’ The little droid was right. Both Luke and Leia, having got over their initial shyness, were now talking animatedly. Their words tripping over each other as they both competed for Padme’s attention. Padme herself though simply nodded and smiled. Holding each child at arms length and looking them over as though she couldn’t quite believe that they were real. But they were. After all this time apart. Torn from each other by darkness and sickness and war. They were right where they should be, in their mother’s arms. The droids had done their part. The Skywalker family was whole again.

‘It’s a little strange isn’t it...seeing them together like that.’ Said C-3P0. And he meant it. In some ways it was a relief to know that he had fulfilled the wishes of his master, for a droid it was the best he could hope for, and he was proud too. Not just of himself but of them, of how much they’d grown and of the people they had become. It seemed like only yesterday that they’d been so small and helpless he’d had to carry them, across the threshold of an empty house. He remembered how he and Artoo had stood there in the silence of that dusty hallway and simply stared at them. Unsure of what to do or what to think. The silence hadn’t lasted long though he thought with a simulated smile, as his memory accessed the familiar sounds of crying late at night, of arguments over the dinner table, of bustling crowds and childish laughter. All those snatched fragments that together made up the language of growing up. But they were both fluent in it now. They didn’t need Artoo or himself to teach them anymore, and It was only now, now that  they were happy and laughing and living without him, that he realised just how much he was going to miss them.

‘You’ll get used to it.’ bleeped R2-D2 ‘It’s not like we’re never going to see them again.  We are part of the family too after all.’

‘I’m sure you’re right, but all the same...I was rather _fond_ of them you know.’

‘I know...’ Bleeped R2-D2 gently. ‘So was I.’ they were silent for a moment and then he added ‘But you know whatever happens now you’re still stuck with me.’

‘And you me.’ Replied C-3P0. ‘The maker knows I can’t leave you alone for a second without you getting yourself into trouble.' He placed a comforting hand on top of him. Luke and Leia might not need him anymore, at least not in the way they once did, but there would always be one thing in his life that never changed, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

THE END


End file.
